This Mess
by Narakus Ji-chan
Summary: Yori Kisaragi's been heart broken for two years. Cloud Strife, the man she loved, turned her down. Well, two years after the final battle, they're thrown together on a journey that'll hopefully save them all. How will it help? No idea, haven't finished wr
1. Default Chapter

Narakus Ji-chan: It isn't my best, really and truly. I wrote this last year and decided to put it up.

Naraku: Haha! Ari said you sucked when you wrote this one!

Narakus Ji-chan: -twitch- Yes, Naraku, I know.

Naraku: Then why put it up? There's no point to it.

Narakus Ji-chan: Shut up and read the story!

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own anything except Yori! She's not Yuffie... I know my ff7 characters, I own the game. Well, I bought it at least. o.O;;

Trying to Forget

_I keep trying to forget about everything that happened, it's all in the past and well I don't think I should dwell on it, but it's hard because he's here. He's here with me in my mind and nothing can go away when he's near, everything comes right back. The experiments Hojo made me apart of, traveling with him to save the world; it all comes back to me when he's near. Because of the pain he caused me I remember the pain others caused me as well. Will these feelings ever leave me, or will I be haunted with them forever, I do not know. I try to forget, but all I do is remember._

_Yori Kisaragi Age 17_

Yori tossed and turned in her sleep remembering the day after the final battle.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Cloud," Yori said energetically.

"Hey," Cloud responded meekly

"What 'cha doin'?"

"Trying to think, but some one is interrupting my thinking process."

"Oh, sorry……… um, Cloud?"

"What."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Say you liked some one and you want them to know but you don't know how to tell them cause they might not feel the same way, what would u do?"

"I don't know, maybe I'd tell them anyway. Why, are you saying you like some one?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Um… you."

"Oh."

Yori looked shyly at the ground waiting for him to respond in some way. She knew he liked Tifa, but she didn't care she had to tell him, Aerith did, and Cloud didn't scold her for it, he just said he wasn't interested and Aerith respected that, she was sure that's all he would say, but she was wrong, dead wrong.

"Listen Yori, I'm flattered, really, it's just your not my type, your nosy, arrogant, self centered at times, and well no offense but your six years younger than me, I'm sorry. And also you know I like Tifa," he said it so harshly she wanted to cry, but she didn't, she wouldn't in front of him.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you," his words still ringing in her ears like an opera singer who went to high for her own tempo.

"Well you told me, now leave me alone, for good."

His last words stung like daggers. Yori walked off, seemingly fine. Not until she was out of earshot and eyesight did she collapse on the ground and start crying. She never thought some one so kind and gentle could be so rough and cruel. As she saw Tifa coming she quickly stood up again and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my god, Yori what's wrong your eyes are all red and puffy?" she said worriedly.

"Nothing I just fell and hit my head. No biggy, it just hurt at first and I started to cry," she lied.

"Oh, do you need an ice pack or some aspirin," Tifa asked.

"No I'll be fine," I don't think aspirin can cure heartache.

"Ok. Well call if you need anything."

"I will."

Tifa walked away looking back every now and then making sure the young ninja was ok.

END FLASHBACK

Yori bolted up. She tried to wipe away the tears that stained her eyes and face, but they just kept coming. She looked at the clock and it read 3:30 AM.

"Damn, it's too early," she mumbled. "And yet I have a feeling I won't be going back to sleep.

Right after the words slipped her mouth the doorbell rang. 'Who the hell in their right mind would be up this early?' she thought.

She walked down stairs and the door bell kept ringing and ringing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she shouted.

The door bell stopped ringing and she finally opened the door. The tall figure pushed its way inside.

The man was disguised but it was unknown to the unsuspecting ninja she couldn't tell the difference, the plan would work perfectly.

"Good morning Yori," said a deep voice, she recognized that voice as…..

"Cloud?" she said startled.

"Lock your door quickly."

"But…."

"DO IT... now."

She locked her door and the turned to face the tall blue eyed blonde, "What are you doing here. We don't see each other for two years and then you burst into my house and start yelling at me, I'd like to know who you think you are."

"I'm sorry for shouting," he apologized, "but there was no time for you to be arguing with me, I have soldiers after me."

"Please explain why you ran to me. Tifa's house is just down the road."

"They kidnapped Tifa, I was just at her house, they kidnapped her when I went to the bathroom, please let me stay Yori."

"I thought you wanted me to disappear from your life forever Cloud."

"I did, until of course-."

"Your butt needed to be saved, so what did ya do now Cloud. Did you murder some one, did you finally go off the deep end 'cause Sephiroth, your idol, is gone."

"Shut up."

He slapped her across the face.

"I did nothing but work for them, it's they who murdered some one not me. They killed Yuffie, and I witnessed it," he seemed ready to cry.

"They want all of us dead so they took Tifa and they're gunna kill her to."

Yori stood there shocked she had been so angry with Cloud she just wanted a reason to get mad at him, so she used this as an excuse, but seeing as that wouldn't work she decided to ask questions and be nice.

"W-why do they want us dead?" she asked on the verge of tears for the second time that morning.

"Because they're gunna bring him back, and they want us out of the way."

She burst into tears; she couldn't hold it back any more. The only family member that had ever actually cared about her was now gone, and 'Cloud' was now being tracked down because he witnessed it and Shinra wanted them all dead. She was so enveloped in sorrow that she didn't know that 'Cloud' had wrapped his arms around her. When she did finally notice she looked up at him.

"Since when did you start to be so kind to me," she asked suspiciously.

"The last thing your sister said was 'Take care of her for me', so don't think I've had a change of heart," he said.

"Hmph, it's not like-."

He silenced her with a finger; he could hear footsteps outside the door.

"Come on let's go upstairs," he said quietly.

She nodded and quietly led him to her room. They locked the door behind them and then she asked, "Why would Reeve let them do this?"

"He wouldn't if he were still alive," 'Cloud' said. "Reeve was shot and killed and Tseng took over and everything went back to the way it used to be."

"Why was Tseng still working for Shinra," she asked.

"Because he acted like a saint and said that he changed his ways."

"Reeve, he can be so blind at times."

"Yes, he can be. But still, I do not completely blame him."

"Nor do I, Tseng is a very persuasive man."

'Cloud' just nodded. For some reason the way the light hit his hair just made him seem even sexier than ever or maybe it was just how he had grown in the past two years. She didn't even know she was staring until he said, "What are you looking at."

"Hmm….. Oh, nothing in particular," she replied in an ever so dreamy state.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing eh, then why are your eyes glazing over?"

"I don't know."

He leaned in close to her, "You really look sexy with just a bra and sweat pants on."

She hadn't realized that she hadn't put a shirt on, and her breast size had grown immensely since the last time they had met, maybe that was why he said she was sexy. But she didn't care she was distracted by the fact that his face was just inches away from hers, he glanced down at her breasts quickly before turning his attention back to her.

The man smiled mentally, he knew she thought he was gunna kiss her. But he wouldn't for two reasons. One that would give him away if Cloud had ever kissed her and two Cloud wouldn't kiss her at this point in time.

He stopped just before he reached her mouth, she seemed to want to close the gap, but she wouldn't not with him.

"Why are you doing this to me," she said, noticing him smirking at her apparent bad mood.

"Because I want to," he moved away again

Yori growled lowly trying to restrain her fists. She looked away from 'Cloud' figuring he was done toying with her. That's when he struck. He pulled a gun from his pocket, by the time Yori realized what was going on the handle of the gun had hit her temple. She fell to the floor where she lay limp and unmoving.

The man pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Kyu to Tseng, I've got the girl."

"Good, now get back here fast before the real Cloud shows up."

Cloud reached Yori's house at 4 AM. Just minutes after the man left with Yori. He didn't want to be here, but she was the closest one, he wasn't even sure if Yori would let him in. He could always push his way in but then she would probably slice him to bits.

When he reached the front door he noticed it was slightly ajar, not a good sign. Cautiously he walked inside waiting, almost expecting some one to jump out at him. He walked up stairs to what he expected to be her room. He saw blood on the floor and a little on the door, meaning Yori was definitely injured.

"Yori," he said quietly. "They've had me twice why haven't they gotten me, why."

A large feline appeared behind and said, "They are saving you for last my friend."

"Nanaki!" Cloud exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Good I suppose," the large cat answered. "But you my friend must rest, come and sleep at my place there you may sleep peacefully for the first time in a while."

"Nanaki, I have no time to pause, I must continue."

"No Cloud, if you continue like this you will become very sick and that won't help anyone except for Shinra."

"I guess you're right Nanaki, I'll rest for a while, but don't expect me to stay long."

"Good now come let us both get some rest; I'll join you on your quest."

They reached Nanaki's house and walked inside, Cloud plopped down on the couch for there was no spare bedroom and closed his eyes.

Before he fell asleep he mumbled, "Thank you Nanaki."

"Your welcome my friend," and he went upstairs to bed

A/N:

For all of you who reviewed the first one, I fixed and and everything. But yeah, here it is! . Certianly not the best, but hey, we live with it.


	2. The Impossible

Narakus Ji-chan: -dances- Yay! 'Nother chapter, just tell me to stop if you don't want me to continue, 'cause I will!

The Impossible

_This is impossible. How many times do I have to die and be alive again before they will let me live/die in peace? Maybe I was brought back to wreak havoc on the world; for once can't I be alive in a time of peace, why am I always surrounded by war. Or maybe I was brought back and given a second chance to live. Is it possible for me to live in a time of peace? No I suppose not, I am a man of war and nothing else. Can no one understand that? Some one can. Cloud, he would under stand all that I'm feeling and more importantly he'll understand how I think. He knows everything about me. But I must not be alive, for I'll just end up killing again._

_Sephiroth Age unknown_

Yori woke up with a splitting headache and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. At first she thought that it had all been a dream, the Cloud look alike (which was probably just some Shinra jerk dressed as Cloud), and the fact that he had almost kissed her but hadn't because he knew Cloud like the back of his hand. She remembered him pulling out a gun and hitting her temple with it. She put her hand there and felt crusted blood, that's when she knew it hadn't been a dream.

"Grosse," she said. "I need to get that off."

And just after she said it a man came up with a cloth in hand. He dabbed her forehead with it, and paid no attention to the fact that she was trying to knock his hand away. He was tall, maybe 6' 5", he had dull grey eyes, with black hair with tints of crimson. He was any thing but ugly in his casual black sleeveless shirt and low hanging black pants.

"Oh, you're awake, I didn't notice," the man said, and broke her out of her daydream.

"How couldn't you, I kept whacking your hand," Yori said quizzically.

"I am practically immune to pain. Oh look our friend has decided to come."

Yori looked up to see a, tall, silver haired man walk up.

"Sephiroth," she growled.

"Yup, we brought him back, and you are his first victim then he goes to her," he pointed to a corner where a black haired girl was scrunched in a ball.

"Yuffie!"

"Yes that white lie I told you about her dying got quite a reaction from, you. It took all the strength I had for me not to burst out laughing."

Yori tried to attack him but there where two problems that stopped her from succeeding. One the chains, she hadn't noticed the ones around her neck so therefore she got choked. And second there was Sephiroth. He pinned her to the wall just with his foot and placed his sword against her neck.

"You will not lay a finger on him," Sephiroth said menacingly.

Yori poked the mystery man with her toe.

Sephiroth pressed his sword closer to her neck and said, "What did I just say."

"You said 'You will not lay a finger on him' and I didn't I poked him with my toe," she said smartly.

"Don't touch him with any part of your body unless he tells you to."

"Yes sir."

Yori saluted the General like she was one of his soldiers before bursting out laughing.

"Kyu sir, stand back this woman is unstable," Sephiroth said.

"No she's not, she's just not afraid," Kyu said.

"Who in there right mind would not be afraid of me?" he asked quizzically.

"Well then I suppose she's both unstable and not afraid then," Kyu replied, thoroughly annoyed.

After Yori calmed down she finally said, "Listen please don't kill Yuffie, I don't want her to die."

"Give me one good reason why I should spare her," Kyu said.

"'Cause then you can torture me twice as long," she said.

Sephiroth's eyes gleamed with happiness, "I quite like that idea."

"Hmm…… fine then, let the girl go," Kyu replied, "but I want some time with our new friend."

"Of course sir," Sephiroth bowed and went to untie Yuffie.

Cloud, looked out the window of the Highwind, the disappearance of three of their friends had pulled Avalanche back together. Even Vincent had come, of course he probably came because Yuffie was missing, he could care less about Tifa and Yori. The only one Cloud cared about (or at least he claimed) was Tifa, the only reason they were going after Yori was because of what had happened to he the last time Shinra got their hands on her, he can still clearly remember the day they found her in the lab, a leftover of one of Hojo's experiments, rotting away in the mako pod.

FLASHBACK

"Cloud, everyone, come look at this," Tifa said urgently from half way across the room. "It's a recent experiment, and it was performed here at the mansion, so Vincent's not the only one here."

"…." Vincent's silence was slightly disturbing, but they would later on come to except it.

"Who is it, do you know?" Cloud asked interested.

"Well, I can't exactly tell," Tifa said. "Hey Yuffs be careful with that controller, you don't know what-."

Yuffie pushed a big green button and the pods top opened and all the contents drained to the bottom.

"Hey look here's the title of the experiment," came Red XIII's low growl.

It read:

_Test subject 132_

_Name: Yori Kisaragi_

_Experiment name: Mako Fusion Empowerment_

_Purpose: We are trying to see whether or not mako makes a human being more than human without turning them into monsters._

"That's wrong," Barret said after reading it.

They heard a gasp from Yuffie and all turned to look at her. She was standing in front of the pod looking down into it, tears welling up in her eyes. She placed her hand on the pale face of the young girl.

"Hey brat, what's wrong with ya," Cid asked.

All they heard was a single word, "Yori."

"Hey Yuffs, do you know her," Cloud looked at her inquiringly, not noticing that there last names were the same.

"Yeah," Yuffie replied. "She's my sister, she went missing two years ago right after her 13th birthday, she was playing outside when the Shinra came, no one had seen her since."

Everyone was silent, no one dared to speak, finally Yuffie said, "Are there any clothes around, I'm sure she won't fit in these," she held up the clothes the girl had worn at 13.

Cloud chuckled softly, "Yeah, there has to be some somewhere."

Vincent beckoned to a hidden room at the side of the lab, ushering them inside. They stood silently as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. As they peered through the door they gasped as they saw who it was. Sephiroth was standing peering into the mako pod. He looked at the girl inside and grunted, seeming displeased with what he found. He walked out shortly after into the next room.

Cloud went to move out but Vincent grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no.

"Vincent, he's gone, we can go out now," Cloud said irritably. "We need to get her clothes and go before Sephiroth comes back."

And as if on cue, Sephiroth, with clothes in hand, walked back inside.

"Vincent how'd-," Vincent silenced him with a short 'shh' before looking back outside.

Sephiroth had dressed the young girl and now held her in his arms. Slowly he walked for the door but was stopped when a man stepped in front of him.

"Well Sephiroth, I see that you are well," they heard the voice of Professor Hojo loud and clear.

Sephiroth merely grunted and said, "Get out of my way old man.

"I can't let you leave with that specimen," Yuffie's fists clenched as she heard her sister's name be discarded for the word specimen.

"Hmph…. I'm leaving with her whether you like it or not old man," Sephiroth's defiance towards the old man was astonishing.

"Why do you want the girl so badly?"

"Because mother said she is needed."

"And you believe this, what if she is merely trying to get her out of the way of something that could stop your rampage?"

Yuffie couldn't stand it anymore; she would not have her sister torn away from her for a third time. The first time was when her parents split. Yuffie was stuck with her dad while Yori went to live with their mom. The second time was when she was taken to be used as an experiment. She wasn't going to let anyone tear them away ever again, never.

She ran out of the closest even with Cloud's best attempts to keep her back. She managed to catch the great general off guard and snatched her unconscious sister from his arms. As she landed Yori began to stir, moving her legs and arms about in a wild manner. When her eyes opened they were glazed over, yet still brighter than any eye should be. Fear was visible in her gaze.

When she finally realized who it was hope was the dominating emotion in her eyes, "Yuffie!"

Yuffie hugged her younger sister close to her body, completely oblivious to the fact that the Great General was advancing on her.

"Yuffie, look out!" Cloud exclaimed from the closet.

Sephiroth stopped and turned at the familiar voice, but instead of saying anything stupid he merely said, "How many of you are there Strife."

"What do you mean Sephiroth?" Cloud asked jokingly not even realizing he was striking up a kind conversation with the enemy.

"Cloud what are you doing," Tifa whispered then whacked him a little too hard.

"Owww, Teef that hurt," he whimpered.

No body remembered that the doctor was there but Vincent, he watched the doctor as he slowly approached the young girls. With lightning fast speed Vincent ran and grabbed the doctor's hand before he had the chance to pull out the tranquilizer Vincent knew he had concealed in his pocket.

"Vincent, my favorite specimen of all," Hojo said, eyes glinting.

Sephiroth stared at Cloud and said, "Cloud."

"Hmm," Cloud muttered in response, getting no answer he did it again, and still no answer…

END FLASHBACK

Cloud heard voices calling his name and woke from his slumber that he had obviously fallen into.

"Cloud, wake up will ya," Barret's booming voice shouted from down the hall.

Cloud shook his head, feeling lucky it was Barret's warm voice, instead of Cid's cold heartless, constantly swearing voice. Not that Barret's had been any different at one time, but since spending two years with Marlene, his swearing was reduced to nothing, and it was most likely going to stay that way, unless this turned out to be a real threat. If it was a real threat then two years of bottled up swearing would come out of Barret's mouth.

Then Cid's booming voice could be heard over the intercom, choking while trying to with hold the curses he knew he wanted to say.

"Cloud get your lazy…. bum…. down to the control room NOW!" Cloud laughed as the man hung up the microphone he knew had been used.

He walked through the hallways carrying a sword that seemed to be too heavy of a load, even for such a tall person. The Ultima Weapon. It had saved his life on more then one occasion, also it had been stained with the blood of Sephiroth during the Final Battle. Afterwards he had tried to disappear to keep himself from the attention, but he couldn't seeing as he was living with Tifa. She loved the spotlight; she couldn't get away from it. And her bust line didn't help that matter.

Cloud pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. Sure thinking of Tifa made him smile, but thinking of her also made him sad. For some reason, though, unknown to him, the heartache he had expected wasn't there. It was as if she was just a friend again. As if he no longer loved her the way he thought he had.

As he reached the control room he noticed a crowd in one area of the room, Cid was in the center of the group looking quite worried.

When he spotted Cloud he said to him, barely audible, "We found one, but she ain't doin' to good. She needs a doctor fast."


End file.
